Dawn of the Doctor (DW2012)
Dawn of the Doctor was the first episode in DW2012s fan series of Doctor Who, kicking off Series 1. It stars Luke Newman as the Little Red Doctor in an episode written by himself, as would most episodes of the show. Chloe Naughton also starred as the Little Red's first companion Jessica Whitehouse. This episode also contained the Cybermen as the antagonists of the story. As of now, Dawn has around 239,000 views on the DW2012 channel. Synopsis Dawn of the Doctor for see's the rise of a new fan film Doctor, and the return of a familiar evil. After regenerating from the dark mysterious Doctor a new Doctor is born, thrown right into the action the new Doctor has to save the world and the whole of humanity before it's too late. Plot As we whizz past planets and stars, we cut to the inside of the Doctor's TARDIS, a man in a suit is seen with fire blasting from his hands and face before we see his face. Quotes from previous Doctors, echoes from his past enter his head as he collapses onto the floor. Meanwhile in a park, a woman is seen walking down with her phone to her ear talking to her mother, talking about her inability to get employment. She calls Sarah to ask about charity work for that's what she wants to do. However her phone sparks causing her to jerk the phone away from her face. A voice speaks to her, telling her her phone is connected to the Intergalactic Solar Sattelite courtesy of International Electromatics. In the Earth's atmosphere in the year 2013, a flaming blue box is spiraling out of control. The new man awakens from the floor, moving a shelf which had fallen on him in an attempt to gain some control over his ship, while also attempting to examine his new body. The ship is badly damaged and is constantly sparkling and exploding. The TARDIS is plummeting to the Earth as he wrestles the controls to maintain stability as the TARDIS crash lands in a park. As the TARDIS warns of a nuclear implosion, the Doctor evacuates the ship apologising to his TARDIS, and collapsing on the ground. He removes a glass shard from his chest and struggled onto the ground, where he is spotted by a woman. The woman rushes to him, noticing the incongruous police box and tending to the man. She attempts to phone the ambulance but is stopped by the man. She runs off despite his insistence, and he passes out. She rushes to him but finds he is dead. On the ground, a bright light emerges from his face as he gets up, surprising the woman who is shocked to find him alive. He lifts himself up, struggling to manage his new legs. As he goes to leave, he returns to ask her name. She says she's called Jessica Whitehouse, but can be called Jess, and he introduces himself as the Doctor. He enters his TARDIS but is rerouted to another room as the console room is locked. He exits once more. He explains the situation to Jess, who is confused. He uses his sonic screwdriver to try and find out where he is, but she questions its ability to function. He's able to discover that he's in Cornbury. 12:20 tba Cast tba Story notes tba Continuity tba Category:Series 1 (DW2012) stories Category:2013 stories